


Bubble Bath

by gorgon (orphan_account)



Category: Dance Central (Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/gorgon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking a relaxing bubble bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubble Bath

  
It was a good way to end the day.

After hundreds of headspins and plenty of muscle pulls, a steaming bubble bath sounded absolutely amazing.

Mo started the water, making it to a good enough temperature so that when Glitch got in he wouldn't whine about it being too hot and refuse to get in the bathtub.

He felt the water a few times while it poured from the spicket, once again attempting to reassure himself that Glitch would be comfortable.

Once the tub was halfway full of the acceptable-temperature water, Mo poured some bubble bath under the running water, causing it to suds up instantly and almost overflow the tub in, give or take, a few minutes.

Right when the tub was full of water (and bubbles), Mo swung the bathroom door open and yelled, "G! Bath's ready!""Okay!" He hollered back, making his way up the stairs in their house with three towels.

"Three towels?" Mo asked, raising an eyebrow and looking at Glitch.

"Yeah," Glitch replied, acknowledging him over his shoulder.

"One for you, one for me, one for my hair."

Mo rolled his eyes and ruffled his hair.

"Only you."

"Of course," Glitch replied with a wink.

Mo decided (executively) that talk was over for now and it was bath time.

So, with a few quick pulls and tugs he undressed himself, then slid into the bathtub while Glitch struggled with his suspenders, as usual.

Mo waited for him casually, relaxing in the hot-enough water and looking at the bubbles that coated the water and buried him all the way up to his chest.

He thought it was interesting how the light from the bulb above the bathtub could make the bubbles shimmer and almost turn into small, poppable rainbows in his hands.

Curiosity killed the cat, they said, and Mo scooped up some bubbles just to examine while Glitch undressed.

Sounded like he took care of those suspenders considering there was the ever-present sound of clothes hitting the floor and pooling around Glitch's feet.

Nonetheless, Mo studied the bubbles for a moment; no harm done.

Curiosity didn't kill this cat.

Glitch finally got in the tub after what seemed like eighteen minutes of him struggling with those damn suspenders and two of him merely undressing.

Mo stopped looking at the bubbles, obviously interested in Glitch- now that he was here, of course.

Mo sent a smile to Glitch, which was quickly reciprocated.

Mo decided that letting all the suds go back with their sud-brothers wasn't what he had in mind.

He shot a quick look at Glitch, who promptly blinked in a split second of confusion- and he blew the bubbles out of the palm of his hand and right into Glitch's face.

Of course, he squealed, trying to block himself from the bubble onslaught- but it was too late.

Glitch batted the bubbles away and off of his face while Mo laughed for a good minute or two.

"You're an ass," Glitch told him, pouting and crossing my arms.

"Oh, whatever. You love me anyway," Mo said, winking and kissing the younger boy's forehead.

Glitch's arms stayed crossed but a blush arose on his face and Mo couldn't help but pinch his cheek in a playful manner.

"Aw, you're so cute when you're angry."

Glitch pouted even more so and Mo just had to kiss him.

"Shut up." Glitch snapped.

"No," Mo crooned, scooting closer to Glitch and looking down at him.

Even sitting down in the bathtub Mo had a height advantage.

"You first," Mo said, cupping his face in his hands.

He made Glitch look at him, chuckled at some of the bubbles that he had failed to wipe off, and he pressed his lips to his.

It was kind of an apologetic kiss, because Mo didn't want Glitch to be pouting the whole time they were in the tub together.

He wanted them to be happy and play with bubbles.

Glitch's pouty face went away, and he closed his eyes and leaned into Mo's gentle and quite apologetic kiss.

The second Mo pulled away, Glitch's mouth curled into a smile and they both relaxed, letting the hot water sooth their worn bodies and tired muscles.

Playtime was over and it was all about relaxing now.

"I love ya, Mo." Glitch said, smiling at the older man from across the layer of suds.

"I love ya too, G." Mo replied, kissing the younger man's forehead with a smile followed.

They needed this more often, Mo thought to himself.

So, he took that into consideration.

More baths and bubbles ensued.

**Author's Note:**

> It's so short I'm sorry. :c


End file.
